


Mirror Image

by kinsale_42



Series: Khadgar [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Shapeshifting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: All eyes are on the handsome, mysterious paladin that walks into Violet Citadel and greets Khadgar as a close friend. Modera can't help but inquire.Short sketch, building upon the events of "Transformation" and "Transformation - Epilogue." in the Khadgar - Adult Content series.





	Mirror Image

The lean, muscular paladin strode into the reception hall of the Violet Citadel, turning the heads of several of the mages and various staff that occupied the room. His face colored slightly, but he held his head high and walked straight up to Khadgar. 

“Khadgar, I’ve brought that book back that you loaned me.” He held it up. His voice was warm and smooth, with just a hint of darkness to the tone. Modera, who had been talking with Khadgar when this unrecognized crusader had brought a hush over the reception hall, was reminded of someone else’s voice, someone she couldn’t quite place. 

“Ah, excellent! Well, you know where it goes.” Khadgar smiled and winked at this newcomer. The paladin nodded and headed towards a bookcase on the far wall to replace the tome in its usual location. A murmur rose in the vast hall as some folk returned to their business and others began to confer aloud about this man that Khadgar obviously knew but nobody else seemed to recall. And he was not young. Not a new recruit. He had surely seen four decades if he had seen a day, and moved with the grace and control of a well-trained fighter.

Modera couldn’t help but ask. “Who’s your friend, Khadgar?” 

With some effort, Khadgar tore his gaze from the broad shoulders and wavy chestnut hair of the person in question, and turned back to his colleague. “That? Oh, that’s Kinsale.” 

Modera’s face registered complete astonishment as she looked from Khadgar to the paladin, and back to Khadgar again. “Khadgar, talk sense.” 

He shrugged slightly. “There was a thing...some shapeshifting. She thinks she might like to stay that way. I suppose we should reconsider her pronouns.” 

Modera was skeptical. “But you and she…I don’t understand.” 

Khadgar’s eyebrows went up and his mouth puckered comically, wordlessly indicating that he didn’t mind at all. 

At that moment, Kalec entered the hall from one of the chambers behind the grand staircase. He saw Kinsale browsing the titles of the other books on the shelf next to the replaced volume and went over to engage in what appeared to be amiable conversation. 

By this time, Modera was past the point of being surprised. “And Kalec already knows about this,” she observed. 

“Who do you think taught her to shapeshift?” Khadgar’s eyes twinkled as he said it. He watched his friend and his lover as they turned together and crossed the room back to where Khadgar and Modera were standing. 

Kinsale inclined his head in a belated greeting to Modera before turning his green and gold eyes to Khadgar. “I will see you at dinner?” 

Khadgar nodded, and was interested to see Kinsale flush an even deeper shade of rose. He had only a moment to wonder why, because all mystery soon evaporated when Kinsale leaned in and kissed him a swift, sweet farewell. 

The chamber fell silent for a brief moment, and then a round of applause filled the air, seemingly started by Kalec. Khadgar winked again at his favorite paladin, who allowed a shy grin before he turned and left the Citadel.


End file.
